


Under the blanket.

by baerki



Series: The Gay-russia Dortmund [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the simple evenings that Marco loved. </p><p>Friends, movies and boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the blanket.

That was the simple evenings that Marco loved. 

Friends, movies and boyfriend.

Marco had invited some friends to come for watch a movie while eating popcorn and drinking beer. Marcel and Robin was here as Moritz and Leo. 

The room was in the dark, only the light of the TV reflected onto the walls, creating some shadows on them. The sound of the movie was pretty loud thanks to the home cinema that Marco and Auba had bought together, there were a few days. The huge couch, which formed a 'L', received Marco and Auba in the corner of that one and Marcel was at the tip. Robin was laid down onto the floor, onto the soft fringed carpet while Moritz and Leo were together into the large arm-chair, each was into the arms of each other. 

Marco let out a sigh of satisfaction, sunngling a little bit more into Auba's arms. That one was behind Marco, his chest against the back of the red, while his legs were of each side of Marco. Auba let his nose caress his soft red hair. They smelled freshness, the head and shoulders. The mint. A little smile at the corner of his full lips, he pressed them onto Marco's temple. Marco smiled at his turn and took the blanket to perfectly re-cover their body. 

Auba was in a teasing mood tonight.

'I'm pretty sure that I can make you come while our friends are here.'

Auba had murmur these words so softly, so quietly, that only Marco could hear them. The sound of the movie was more strong than Auba's voice. Marco looked around him, putting his gaz onto Marcel. He was on his phose, a smirk on his face. He probably talk with one of these girls of the cocain parties. Then, he looked Robin who was complety absorbed by the movie, letting sometimes his mouth fall open with some popcorn grains onto his tongue. And finally, Marco looked towards Moritz and Leo. Moritz was asleep into Leo's arms who looked at him, a tenderized smile onto his lips. 

Everyone were absentminded. 

'And if they hear me Auba..?' Asked Marco. 

He couldn't help but bite his lower lip, because of impatience. Marco could feel that Auba smiled against the hollow of his ear. Auba slipped his pinky and wet tongue between his dry lips, whispering again. 

'That's the challenge honey, the fact that they don't need to hear you.'

Marco wore just a t-shirt and the bottom of a tracksuit. Slowly, Auba slipped the tips of his cold digits, under the fabric of Marco's t-shirt. The difference of the temperature between Auba's fingers and Marco's skin made him shiver. Marco began to take the blanket onto one of his hand, playing with the fabric between his fingers while that Auba caressed his soft skin. Auba could feel the hollow of Marco's belly wave, under his touch. 

He really love when the body of his boyfriend reacted like that, with only a few light kisses and whispered words against his neck and his ear. Marco raised the knee of his left leg, creating a sort of tent so that the others couldn't see what was going in below. Auba could easily do all he wanted to do to Marco. 

That idea made him smile and he slowly put his hand above Marco's member, his other arm came wrap around Marco's chest. Auba put some pepper kisses along the neck of Marco, sucking and biting it sometimes. Marco reacted under the actions of Auba, arching his back against his strong and muscular torso. 

Marco loved when Auba did that, when he marked his skin with his mouth, lips and teeth, also with his nails. He loved to look his body throughout the mirror and see the marks, remembering the hours that they spent to make love, to fuck in all the rooms of their house, in the car, in the locker room, in the house of his parents, into the toilets of gala reception places, and so many other places. 

Letting his mouthfall open, Marco closed his green eyes and took a breath, a little bit louder that he imagined and quickly, Auba put a hand onto Marco's face, where his mouth was. Marco could see Marcel who raised his gaz to the tv's screen, putting away his phone, after locking it. 

'Be quiet..' Said Auba, a smirk onto his face. 

Marco wanted to answer to him but he was quickly stopped by the fingers of Auba which they closed around his sleepy cock, still covert by his underwear and his tracksuit bottom. He couldn't help but let out a moan against Auba's hand while he moved his pelvis. 'Jesus Christ.' thought he.

Auba buried his face onto Marco's neck, sucking and biting his beautiful pale skin again. He let an amazing pinky, purplish mark on it and pressed a little bit more his fist around Marco's shaft. Slowly, he began to torture, carress it to make it rise under his underwear. Auba could feel the hot breath of Marco against his fingers which were onto his wet mouth. 

'Imagine us.. Into the shower, in the morning, as you like.. We're obviously naked, my body against yours, my cock against your fucking bubble butt..'

Auba had always the good words to excite him. He talked to him like anyone else, he perfectly knew what Marco wanted to hear. Marco began to feel cramped in his boxer, that held him, it was very unpleasant. All he wanted was that Auba drag down the elastic of his underwear onto his hips to be able to release the beast.

'God... Stop teasing me, fuck Auba..'  
'So what do you want..?'  
'You talk to much..'  
'What do you want?' Said Auba, again, more slowly.

Pressing his lips against each others, Marco rocked his head towards Auba and placed a hand onto his structured haircut. 

'I want your fucking fist around my fucking dick to do to me a fucking handjob babe..'  
'You see when you want.'

Then Auba didn't lose more time, sliding his hands on his hips in order to grab the edge of his boxer, thus lowering it to his knees, his tracksuit's bottom accompanying his boxer. Marco could not suppress a sigh, feeling the pressure in less that was created around his pelvis. Spreading a little more his thighs, he slipped his tongue between his dry thin lips, trying to watch the movie to focus on an another thing. In the end, he dying to look under the cover and see how Auba took care of his dick. 

Wrapping his fingers around his shaft, widened and swollen, Auba pursed his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment while he slightly undulating his pelvis against Marco's back. Himself was beginning to be excited. Auba could feel the veins of Marco's penis under the skin of it. It was so intoxicating, so exciting to feel the desire that betrayed the body of his lover. Auba breathing hard, Marco could hear it. Carefully and slowly, Auba slid his thumb against the open slot and wet acorn of Marco.

'Jesus.. Auba..'

Marco biting his lower lip, thus retaining a moan that could betray him to his friends. Auba began to exert gentle and slow movements, from top to bottom along that cock which felt even bigger in the palm of his hand. He could even feel the beats of his heart and the blood pulsing in his wide veins, just against his fingers. Auba using the pre-cum leaks of Marco as a lubrifiant, allowing him to not shoot his skin and hurt him. 

'Fuck.. Oh fuck..'

It was difficult for Marco to refrain, he was not accustomed. Normally, he would let himself go to his groans, more stronger than the others while there, he must to filtered and retained wisely all of them in the back of his throat. And it was hard because most that Auba going a little faster, more that Marco felt his orgasm grow in the hollow of his abdomen. This warmth is always a little more intensified while the fingers of Auba were closing a bit more arounf that sensitive and very responsive member at the slightest caress. The body of Marco trembling slightly, Auba buried his face in the crook of his neck, trying himself to calm his breath which was quickened in is turn due to the excitement that Marco caused him.

Marco pressed his nails, scratching the naked skin of Auba's thighs while he raised his pelvis. He knew that wouldn't be very long for him. He was so close. At the edge to explose. His heart became crazy in his chest, his breath was heavy and irregular and all his body began to tremble against that of Auba. 

'Come for me my love.. Come for your daddy..'

That was the trigger word, 'daddy'. Auba love to use this word on Marco because he knew that it was an impact on him and with it, he could make him come more faster than usual. Auba put a hand onto Marco's mouth, in case Marco wanted to groan a little bit louder than he must. His body tensed in its entirety, his back arching rather abruptly as he pulled on the hair of Auba, making it tilt the head back. His mouth left not spend any sounds, but it wasn't the desire that was missing. Auba could feel the hot seed of his lover running down onto his fingers, Marco had to have a bit onto his belly too.

Swallowing his saliva, Marco looked around him, Marcel was fall asleep, Robin was still in the movie and Leo sleep against Mo, his face into his neck. 

'Mission completed, Agent Reus.'  
'So.. Maybe when everybody will sleep.. I can have more than a handjob..?'

Auba laughed, discretly and kissed Marco's jaw, whispered against it. 

'In the shower then..'  
'Wherever you want Auba.'

**Author's Note:**

> A little Pierreus one-shot bc I love them. I've finished this work at 3:47am, I want to die right now I'm just so tiiiiiiiiiired. 
> 
> So I hope you like it and a comment will be nice. Xoxo
> 
> (AND FUCKING GOD LEONARDO DICAPRIO WON IS FIRST OSCAR IM SO ANDBKZBLASNOANSKEK)


End file.
